Criminal Minds Thanksgiving
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Title kinda says it huh? HP JRo ReA MG
1. The Team Invite

Begin Transmission

Lacy here ladies and gentlemen with my first ever holiday fic. (E/N: I think my NY Thanksgiving fic may have something to do with it) Well minus the Halloween story for my Don and Jess series but that wasn't really meant to be a holiday fic, it just turned out that way. Ok now that I'm WAY off topic, let's get back to why we're here. This is for your enjoyment my Criminal Minds Thanksgiving fic. I was putting off writing it because for the life of me I couldn't figure out where to have them all gather and then watching the show tonight it hit me. *sees anxious faces* Come on people, would I really just drop it in the opening note like that? This fic will feature the current BAU team only in season four not five cause right now season five is making me a not happy Lacy. (E/N: And me a not happy Sarah) It was have Henry and also Jack. Have fun and Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: Reread the opening note, I'm sure you'll find something in there that points out me not owning the show.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan walked up to Hotch's office door and knocked. He heard his boss respond and went in.

"Hey Hotch got a non work related question for ya." Morgan said.

Hotch looked up from the file he was working on to give Morgan his attention.

"What can I do for you Derek?" Hotch asked. Lately Hotch had taken to calling the whole team by their first names when talking about things that didn't have to do with work or when they were off the clock.

"Well really it's a question from my mom." Morgan said, sitting in one of Hotch's guest chairs.

Hotch arched a brow. "Now you really have my attention."

Morgan laughed. "With Thanksgiving coming up, Mom wanted to know if I was coming, course I told her I was and then she shocked me by asking me to invite the whole team."

Hotch's other brow joined the first. "Really?"

Morgan nodded. "Really. So I'm going around checking everyone's plans seeing if they can make it. Dave and JJ agreed and are bringing Henry. Pen's coming of course, nervous but coming. Reid agreed and asked if Austin could come. I said sure." Morgan laughed again. "I asked Em and she said to come talk to you."

Hotch smiled. "I have Jack this year since Haley is going to be away and we hadn't exactly finalized what we were doing. Though she has been bugging me about deciding so she can get her mother off her back about their annual family dinner that Emily has avoided for the last five years."

"Ah so my mom's invite is perfect." Morgan said. "Gets Emily out of her family's dinner and you get to spend the holiday with her and Jack."

Hotch nodded. "That is does. So you can count on Emily, Jack and I being there. If you want I can see if we can use the BAU jet to get there. Might be easier with all of us and Henry and Jack."

"You can do that?" Morgan asked.

Hotch smirked. "Of course. Stay right there and I'll call right now."

Morgan sat back and watched as Hotch got them the jet for not only going to see his family but for coming home a week AFTER the holiday was over.

"We could all use a vacation." Hotch explained when he saw Morgan's confused face.

"Alright then boss." Morgan said standing up. "I'll go spread the news and let Em know she can call off her mother."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Haley finished packing Jack's suitcase for his week and a half with his father. She wasn't happy that Hotch was taking Jack to Chicago but since she wasn't going to be around it's not like she could really stop him. What was really upsetting Haley was that Jack would be spending that week and a half not only with Hotch but with Emily as well. It wasn't a secret to Haley that Jack adored his father's girlfriend and it didn't sit right with Haley. She sighed. Though the two hadn't been together long, six months at the least, Haley could tell from the few times she had seen them together that they were both in the relationship for the long run.

"Jack!" Haley called. "Your father's going to be here soon!"

Jack came running into his room, the stuffed donkey that Dave had given him tucked tightly in his arms. It was a strange animal to choose for a child but Haley had known the man who trained her ex-husband for many years and strange might as well be Dave's middle name.

"Are you bringing Grayson with you?" Haley asked her son referring to the donkey.

Jack nodded. "Daddy said I could." At three, even though he lived with Haley, Daddy's word was basically law for the small boy. "And I get to see baby Henry."

Haley smiled. "That's right but remember because Henry is so little you have to be really careful with him and do just what JJ tells you."

Jack nodded, happy to hear his mommy call JJ by that nickname. She made the mistake once of calling JJ 'Jen' and Jack had quickly told her only he and Uncle Dave were allowed to call her that.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You can come to the door with me." Hotch said to Emily.

Emily shook her head. "I'll wait right here against the car. Jack will see me just fine and Haley hopefully won't feel threatened."

Hotch pulled Emily close and kissed her. "You do know once Jack sees you, he'll come running anyway right?"

"Yes I know but I'm still staying here Aaron." Emily said, knowing he was trying to use the kiss and their closeness to convince her.

Hotch realized he'd been busted. "Alright, I'll go get him."

Giving Emily one more kiss, Hotch made his way to the front door of his old house. Though he really didn't see it that way anymore. His apartment, most of the time Emily's apartment was more home then the house ever was. Knocking on the door, Hotch could hear Jack come running down the stairs and Haley yelling at him not to open the door. Hotch frowned. He never liked it when she yelled at Jack. Didn't sit right. The door finally opened and before Hotch could register Haley's face,two little arms wrapped around his legs, knocking him slightly off balance. Catching himself, Hotch wasted no time swinging Jack into his arms.

"Hey buddy!" Hotch greeted, hugging his son tightly.

"Hi Daddy!" Jack said, hugging his father just as tight.

Hotch pulled back. "You ready for our trip?" Jack nodded fast and Hotch laughed then leaned close to whisper to Jack. "Look over my shoulder at the car."

Jack peered over his father's shoulder and his face lit up as he saw Emily.

"Emmy!!!" he shouted.

Feeling his son wiggle, Hotch put Jack down and watched him run as fast as his three year old legs could carry him to Emily, who had already knelt down to catch the small boy in a tight hug. Hotch smiled and turned back to Haley who was standing with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Jack's suitcase and Grayson were sitting on the ground beside her.

"Will you be back when we are?" Hotch asked, deciding not to get into it with Haley with Jack and Emily so close.

Haley shook her head. "I'll be gone for another week and a half. That's fine right?"

Hotch nodded. "Perfectly fine. Does he have enough clothes?"

Haley stepped back as Hotch picked up Jack's things.

"You may need to wash some things but he should have enough." Haley said.

Hotch nodded again and turned. "Jack! Come say bye to Mom!"

Jack came running back and hugged and kissed Haley before taking Grayson from Hotch and running back to Emily.

"You really shouldn't let him get so attached to her." Haley said. "What happens if you two break up?"

Hotch sighed. "Jack knew Emily before we started dating Haley. He saw her at the office and when we'd go to her place sometimes. And we won't be breaking up. We wouldn't have started this if there was a chance of that."

"You can't know that." Haley said.

Hotch shook his head. "I'm not doing this with you Haley. Not with them right there. We'll see you in three weeks."

Hotch took a deep breath as he turned away from Haley but knew by the look on Emily's face she could tell something was wrong and he could see she figured it had something to do with her as guilt washed over her face. Hotch clearly sent her a look that told her they'd talk later and he'd show her it wasn't her fault. It was just Haley being Haley.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ looked up from packing Henry's things as Dave walked in carrying the little baby.

"Are we sure he's old enough to fly?" Dave asked.

JJ smiled. Dave was so cute some times. "He's plenty old enough Dave. I already cleared it with his doctor before I gave Morgan the ok. I just have to keep him close to me during take off and landing because that'll be hardest on him. The rest of the flight will be smooth."

Dave smiled as he got Henry to burp. "Alright, I'm just worried."

JJ gave Dave a kiss. "I know but I also talked to Hotch after Henry's doctor."

Dave laughed. "Ah the experienced one."

JJ laughed too. "Yes and he also said Henry will be just fine."

Dave exhaled. "Ok, let's get this boy to bed and the rest of our things packed. Morgan said to we had to be at the air strip at nine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I've never met your family." Garcia said, pacing her living room.

Morgan smiled from his seat on the couch and pulled Garcia down next to him.

"Baby girl, they'll love you." Morgan said. "If for no other reason then because I do. Now breathe."

Garcia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I honestly don't think I've ever been nervous about meeting the family before."

Morgan tucked Garcia against his side. "Maybe not but I can remember you being very nervous about letting guys meet the team."

Garcia gave him a look. "Gee, can't imagine why Derek. You guys don't exactly scream non-threatening. A frown from Dave and Hotch alone could have any hardened criminal running for the hills. Not to mention you," she poked Morgan in the side, making him jump slightly. "are too over-protective for your own good."

Morgan kissed Garcia. "Just protecting what's mine."

Garcia smiled. "I wasn't then."

Morgan pulled her closer. "Mama, you've always been mine."

(E/N: I have to. *fangirl scream*)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"This will be our first major holiday together." Austin said.

Reid nodded. "It will be." Strangely he found he could control his nervous urge to spout out statistics a lot better with Austin then with most people. He could actually act like a normal person. "You ok with that?"

Austin smiled. "I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't ok with it. Now run me through the team one more time."

Reid smiled as Austin snuggled into his side on the couch. "Ok first there's Aaron Hotchner, who we call Hotch, well except Emily and Dave who call him Aaron. He's the leader of the team and will be bringing his son Jack who's three. Then there's Dave Rossi, the second I guess you could call him. He's with Jennifer Jareau or JJ as we call her and she is bringing her son, my godson, Henry who's only a few months old. Then Emily Prentiss. She's with Hotch and kinda like a second mother to Jack. Just don't let Hotch's ex hear you say that." Austin laughed. "Then Derek Morgan whom you've met and our tech analyst Penelope Garcia. She'll be the nervous one since she's dating Morgan and this is the first time she's meeting his family."

Austin whistled. "That's never easy. Morgan, he was the tall black guy that called me sweetheart."

Reid laughed. "Yeah he generally only calls Garcia that but I think he did it to get your attention."

Austin shook her head. "If I had a nickel for every man who did that-"

Reid placed his hand over her mouth. "I don't want to know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch walked into his bedroom after tucking Jack in and found Emily on the bed reading.

"You know Haley is just trying to cause problems right?" Hotch said as he changed for bed.

Emily marked her page and put her book down. She knew this was coming. "I know, I just don't want Jack to get caught in the middle. I don't want him thinking it's wrong for him to be happy to see me."

Hotch climbed into bed and faced Emily. "Jack, as you have pointed out many times is a smart boy. He knows very well that it's more then ok for him to be happy to see you."

"You've talked to him about it?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "Actually he came to me wanting to know why Haley would get upset when he brought you up. And I explained that Haley just had to get used to you being around. He also asked how long you'd be around."

Emily wasn't surprised. "What did you tell him?"

Hotch pulled Emily into his arms and held her close. "I told him that it was up to you."

Emily smiled as she rested her head on Hotch's chest. "Guess I'll have to tell him I'm gonna be around for a very long time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So not sure why I threw Haley's problems in there but whatever. So this is going to be a three chapter story. Let me know what you think so far, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission

Sarah here! Have I said I love Austin? Good. Because I do. And screw you, you asses who think that Garcia and Morgan don't belong together. Okay, toodles!!!!!!! Kisses~Sarah


	2. Meet the Morgans

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with chapter two. Time to head to Chicago. Have fun!

Disclaimer: *blank stare followed by cricket sounds*

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily picked Jack up out of the car, mainly because Hotch insisted she let him get the bags.

"Your daddy seems to want to prove he's He-Man." Emily said to Jack as he rested his head on Emily's shoulder.

It was almost nine in the morning and a little too early for Jack.

"I heard that." Hotch said.

Emily smiled and Jack gave a small giggle. The three made their way to the jet and as it came into view, Jack lifted his head, his eyes wide.

"Big plane." he said.

Emily nodded. "Yeah it is, you like it?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Hotch smiled at the two as he handed their bags to the person who stowed them. The three climbed onto the plane and saw everyone except Reid and Austin. JJ sat with Dave and Henry on the couch and watched as Hotch and Emily silently communicated to decide where they'd sit as Emily handed Jack to Hotch.

"Would you look at them?" JJ said to Dave quietly.

Dave chuckled. "Jen I've been watching that for over a year now. They've been like that since I came back."

JJ smiled as Jack lifted his head from Hotch's shoulder and saw Henry. Hotch followed his son's line of sight and carried him over, placing him in Dave's lap.

"Hey bud." Dave said.

Jack smiled. "Hi Uncle Dave, Hi Jen."

JJ ruffled Jack's hair. "Hey Jack, you wanna say hi to Henry?"

Jack nodded. "Can I hold him?"

"Do you remember how I showed you to hold him?" JJ asked.

Jack nodded again and showed JJ what she had showed him. Satisfied that Jack could hold Henry, JJ lifted the small baby from his car seat and gently laid him in Jack's arms.

"Hi Henry." Jack said once he had a good hold on the baby. He looked at his father. "Was I this tiny?"

Hotch smiled. "Yeah you were."

Morgan smiled from his seat next to Garcia. "But you grew fast."

Jack looked surprised. "Really?"

"Really," Garcia said. "one day your dad's holding you as this little baby next he's showing pictures of you playing t-ball."

"And now look at you," Emily said. "big enough to hold Henry all on your own."

Jack smiled as he looked back at Henry. "Am I big enough to play ball with Henry?"

JJ smiled. "You are but Henry's not. He's got to get bigger just like you."

Jack nodded. "Ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid and Austin showed up a few minutes after and the plane took off. Henry wasn't the only one who needed to be held during take off. Jack got a little scared and Hotch didn't think twice about pulling his son into his lap, holding him tightly against his chest. Jack had also reached out for Emily's hand and Emily held onto Jack's hand. JJ couldn't keep Henry from crying but once the plane leveled out, it didn't take long to calm the baby down.

"Is Henry ok?" Jack asked Hotch.

Hotch nodded. "The plane taking off just made him uncomfortable."

Jack didn't quite understand but accepted his father's answer. He looked at where Morgan and Garcia were sitting then looked at Hotch.

"Can I go sit with Derek and Pen to color?" Jack asked.

Hotch looked at the two in question. "You guys mind?"

Both shook their heads.

"Don't mind at all boss." Morgan said.

Hotch lifted Jack from his lap and after making sure Jack could stand, let him walk over to Morgan, who scooped him up and into his own lap. Emily smiled.

"You ever think you'd see that?" she asked Hotch.

"I knew the team would get along with him," Hotch said. "I just didn't know how fast or how well."

Emily nodded and settled her head on Hotch's shoulder as she continued to read the book she'd brought. Hotch moved his arm and wrapped it around Emily's shoulders so she was leaning more on his chest then turned his head back to watch Jack laugh with Morgan and Garcia.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Desiree looked at her watch for the third time in fifteen minutes. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Des, would you stop it?" Sarah said. "The plane will land when it lands."

"It was supposed to land ten minutes ago." Desiree said.

"Derek said that was around the time it would land, not the exact time." Sarah said. "I should have left you with Mom."

Desiree smiled. "Like you could have handled Derek plus his whole team on your own."

"What have I told you two about fighting in public?"

The two Morgan sisters turned and smiled as Morgan approached them, a knowing smile across his face.

"Only to do it when you can watch?" Sarah answered his question.

Morgan laughed. "Exactly. Now are you going to stand there or hug your brother?"

Garcia stood back with the rest of the team while Desiree and Sarah hugged Morgan.

"You do know you forgot to tell me about Morgan's family right?" Austin whispered to Reid.

Reid shrugged. "Don't know much other then those are his sisters Sarah and Desiree and his mother is Fran."

Emily smirked. "You could have at least told her that."

Reid looked at Dave and Hotch for help.

"Oh don't even think about it Spencer." Dave said. "When the women gang up on you, you take it like a man. There is no help."

Hotch patted Reid's shoulder. "We've all gone through it and will go through it again. Just go with it."

Morgan draped one arm over each of his sisters and turned them to face the team.

"Alright, I know you two have met some of these guys, but I'll introduce everyone." Morgan said. "Going from left to right we have, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau and her son Henry then Aaron Hotchner, his son Jack and Emily Prentiss. Next to them is Spencer Reid and Austin Hazel. And last but most definitely not least is my girl, Penelope Garcia. Guys these are my sisters, Sarah and Desiree."

Sarah and Desiree said hi to the others before zeroing in on Garcia. Austin, Emily and JJ tried to hide their amusement as Garcia tried to burrow into Morgan's side.

"This is going to be an interesting holiday." JJ whispered.

The other two nodded.

"Play nice girls." Dave said. "It's not like you haven't been through this."

All three thought for a second and all three answered with;

"I haven't."

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist. "Remind me to let you meet my brother Sean."

Dave snorted. "That's mean Aaron."

Emily looked at Dave. "Do I want to know?"

Dave looked at Hotch's face then back at Emily. "Since I know Jen values me alive, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. Sorry Em."

"I like Uncle Sean." Jack said.

Hotch smiled. "I know buddy. You think Emily will?"

Jack thought for a moment as seriously as a three year old could before he nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"So you're Penelope." Sarah said to Garcia.

Garcia nodded. "I am."

Desiree smacked Morgan on the arm. "You did not tell us she was this beautiful."

Morgan cocked a brow. "I did so."

Garcia smiled. "It's nice to meet you both. Derek has said almost all nice things about you."

Sarah and Desiree looked at Morgan. "Really?"

Morgan groaned. "Can we continue this at Mom's place please?" he turned to the team and found them all trying not to laugh. Even Jack was trying not to giggle. "Great, you've even got my boss' son laughing at me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Thankfully Sarah and Desiree had thought to rent a large enough vehicle for the time that the team would be there so they could all fit nicely. They had even brought an old booster seat that had been Morgan's for Jack and a spare car seat just in case for Henry. Once everyone was in and their things in the trunk, Morgan took the keys from Desiree and climbed in the driver's seat.

"I can drive just fine Derek." Desiree said.

Sarah laughed as she got in next to Garcia.

Derek laughed. "Right Des, of course you do but since we have to small passengers, I think I'll handle the driving."

"You know Derek, you're driving isn't that great most of the time either." Hotch piped up.

"Hotch who's side are you on?" Morgan asked as he turned down the street his mother lived on.

"I'm the boss Morgan, I don't pick sides." Hotch said, barely concealing a smile.

"Emily would you control him." Morgan whined.

Emily shook her head. "Sorry Derek, this is what you get for bringing your work family home to meet your family family. Teasing is all part of it."

Morgan looked at Garcia in the mirror. "Pen?"

"No asking your girlfriend to bail you out Morgan." Reid said with a smile.

Garcia laughed with Austin at Reid's unexpected comment.

"Austin what did you do to Reid?" Dave asked. "He seems normal."

Austin shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

Morgan stopped the vehicle and shut off the engine. "Alright out all you traitors."

Laughing, the group climbed out and got some of their things. They weren't staying with Morgan's family, at least not all of them. Only Morgan and Garcia were. Sarah and Desiree offered to carry Henry and Jack, to make things easier. To Hotch's great surprise, Jack agreed right away to letting Sarah hold him. Normally the three year old was very shy about letting new people hold him.

"He's growing up Aaron." Emily reminded him.

"I'm a big boy Daddy." Jack said from Sarah's arms.

Hotch smiled. "I know Jack."

Desiree shifted her hold on Henry carefully. "Let's get inside before we all get yelled at for making Mom wait."

The group made their way into the building and to Fran's apartment. The Morgan children were not surprised to see Fran standing in her doorway waiting.

"I swear she knows what we're going to do before WE do." Morgan said.

Hotch laughed. "That's a parent thing Derek."

"Not just a parent thing Hotch." JJ said. "How do you think I keep Dave out of trouble?"

"Hey I thought we were ganging up on Morgan this trip?" Dave protested.

"It's a woman's right to tease whoever she wants." Fran said. "We don't just stick with one person."

Morgan smiled. "Hi Mom." he hugged her and gave her a kiss.

Fran smiled. "It's good to see you Derek. Everyone inside and Derek can remember his manners."

Morgan groaned again and followed his mother into her apartment. "Not you too Mom."

"Didn't you hear what your mother just said Derek?" Emily said.

"He never hears what I say the first time." Fran said.

"Or the second." Sarah said.

"Or the third." Desiree said.

JJ smirked. "Nice to finally meet someone who can get one up on Derek Morgan and hold onto it."

"Helps that we grew up with him." Sarah said.

Fran stood back and watched the group. She carefully took in each person. The blonde and the brunette teasing Derek seemed to stay close to the two older men of the group but also the children that Sarah and Desiree were holding. The other blond stuck close to Derek's side but wasn't moving to help him any. The other man, who Fran remembered and the other brunette stood together laughing.

"Well Derek, are you going to introduce me to everyone or should I guess?" Fran asked.

Morgan sighed playfully. "This is going to be a long trip." He quickly went through everyone, wrapping his arms around Garcia as he introduced her.

Fran smiled. "It's nice to meet you all, well again for Emily and Spencer."

Emily and Reid smiled as well.

"Definitely under better terms." Emily said.

Fran nodded. "True. Now let me see the woman who has stolen my son's heart."

Again Garcia seemed to try and melt into Morgan as Fran moved to stand in front of them.

"You are all he talks about most of the time Penelope." Fran said.

Garcia looked at Morgan, who had started to blush. "Really?" she looked back at Fran. "He never told me that."

Fran laughed. "Derek can be shy when he wants to."

Morgan slapped a hand over his face as it seemed the whole team asked at once.

"Morgan? Shy?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I actually stared at the end of this for like a half an hour deciding if I wanted to end it there and I finally said, 'yeah that's good.' The dinner will be the next chapter and I think this might turn into four chapters instead of three like I said. It all depends on how long I make the next one. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands as always and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! I'm rubbing off on her! Well, let's say that NY is possibly going to be more than the 4 chapters I expected. :) Anyway, great story and might I say, loved Austin, once again. Something about us Georgia girls. We can love anyone else from the South. Well, any other girl we feel we can relate to. :D Happy Thanksgiving! Kisses~Sarah


	3. Dinner Making

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. That's right time for Thanksgiving dinner. At least preparing for it. Doing the dinner in a chapter by itself. Oh and there'll be more Morgan teasing cause we all love that. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I could say I own the show but then the people in suits would come and yell at me again. (E/N: They do that here but it doesn't stop me! The tasers do!)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into the kitchen after helping JJ put Henry down for his nap. Jack also was taking a nap, right next to Henry, protecting his friend as Jack put it.

"They're down and I think JJ might be soon too." Emily said, turning to watch JJ sit next to Dave on the couch, leaning heavily against Dave's side.

Fran smiled. "Poor thing, how old is Henry?"

"Three months." Garcia said. "According to Dave and JJ he's a quiet baby but when he wants attention, he let's everyone know it."

"Sounds just like Derek." Fran said, raising her voice loud enough for it to carry to the living room.

"You better not be telling stories in there Ma!" Morgan shouted back.

"How can we learn anything without stories?" Garcia asked.

"Baby girl, please take my side for once." Morgan whined.

Garcia smiled. "Sorry Gorgeous, can't." she turned back to Morgan's family. "So what can you tell us about Derek Morgan?"

"Well what's he told you?" Sarah asked.

Emily pointed Garcia. "Her? Who knows. The rest of us? Not a whole lot."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan moaned as laughter floated out of the kitchen. Dave and Hotch grinned.

"I hope they don't know anything you didn't want Garcia knowing." Dave said.

"I can think of a long line of childhood stories I would have like no one to find out about." Morgan said.

"So much for that." Reid said. "You know once Garcia and Emily find out, the rest of us will too."

Morgan looked at Austin. "Can we have our quiet timid Reid back please?"

Austin smiled. "I told you, I didn't do anything. This happened all on its own."

"Is it really a bad thing?" Reid asked.

Hotch shook his head. "No Reid it's not bad, Morgan's just not handling being the one who's teased very well."

Before anyone could say anything, Emily's voice came from the kitchen.

"Just a shower curtain? Seriously?"

Morgan jumped up. "Mom!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After eating a dinner of pizza, the team split up. Morgan and Garcia staying with Fran and the others at a hotel in town. They took the van that Sarah and Desiree had rented along with the directions Morgan gave them. Hotch drove. By the time they reached the hotel, both Henry and Jack were fast asleep again and JJ and Austin were close to following them.

"Let's get some sleep." Hotch said. "Morgan said to be there at noon."

They had four rooms and Emily carried Henry to Dave and JJ's room since Dave was supporting a half asleep JJ. After laying Henry down on the bed, Emily went into her's and Hotch's room across the hall. She walked in and found Hotch tucking Jack into one of the double beds.

"It's been a long day for him." Hotch said as Emily closed the door.

Emily yawned. "It's been a long day for all of us."

Hotch smiled and pulled Emily into his arms. "I guess it's our bedtime too then huh?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah it is. Who knew teasing Morgan could take so much out of a person."

Hotch laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen him that particular shade of red before."

"I think we'll be seeing it a lot more before this trip is over." Emily yawned again. "I'm sorry."

Hotch shook his head. "Get changed and we'll go to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

Emily gave Hotch a kiss before grabbing her bag and disappearing into the bathroom.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan laid down on his bed next to Garcia and pulled her close.

"So you survived." Morgan said.

Garcia smiled. "I did. Can't say the same for you though."

Morgan groaned and buried his face in Garcia's hair. "Should I dare ask what Mom told you before I came into to save my dignity?"

"Oh is that what you were trying to do?" Garcia laughed. "My love, I hate to tell you this but, you were a couple of stories too late."

Morgan moved to get up. "That's it, I need to go have a talk with my mother."

Garcia laughed and yanked him back down. "You will leave your mother alone. Don't worry the stories will just stay in the team. No one outside our family will find out."

Morgan eyed Garcia. "You say that like it's a good thing. Dave and Reid will never drop it and Hotch will be right there with them cause ever since he started dating Em, he's found his sense of humor."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Garcia said, referring to Morgan's comment about Hotch.

Morgan dropped his head down on the pillows. "It's not, but why does he have to find it just as my family gives ammo?"

Garcia patted Morgan's chest. "Think of it as pay back for all the teasing you do to everyone."

Morgan groaned again. "Not helping Mama."

Garcia smirked. "Wasn't supposed to."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next day found the team back at Fran's place. Dave, Hotch and Emily were in the kitchen helping make dinner while Garcia and JJ watched the kids and Austin watched Reid after he almost took his finger off with a knife.

"Reid you're a literal genius but you can't talk and cut something at the same time?" Morgan asked.

Reid shrugged. "So what? Can you?"

Morgan laughed. "If I need to yeah I can."

Sarah smirked as she stood next to where Morgan was sitting. "Really? Cause if I remember right, Mom was still teaching you how to cook when you moved out."

Morgan fixed his sister with a glare. "That's cooking Sarah. I can cut things just fine."

Fran smiled from the kitchen. "Sarah leave your brother alone. We had enough fun yesterday."

"No such thing when it comes to getting Morgan back for all he's put us through." Dave said.

"So it's not just Sarah and I he messes with." Desiree said.

Emily shook her head. "Nope it's everyone. Well Reid more then anyone."

"I heard that Em!" Morgan said.

"You know it's true Derek." Hotch said.

Morgan walked into the kitchen. "You know I swear you and Dave are breaking some kind of guy code by not taking my side."

"Derek if there is one thing I've learned being married three times and being with Jen it's always take the woman's side." Dave said. "Really is the only way to make sure you don't sleep on the couch."

"I have never made you sleep on the couch." JJ said walking in with Henry.

Dave wiped his hands and took Henry. "No you've kicked me out completely and made me go back to my cabin."

JJ smirked. "I've kicked you out of there a few times too."

The others laughed as Garcia came in holding a tired looking Jack.

"Oh Bossman, someone woke up asking for Daddy." Garcia said.

Hotch cleaned off his hands and took his son from Garcia. "What's up buddy?"

"I heard people and didn't know where you were." Jack said, resting his head on Hotch's shoulder.

"I'm right here Jack." Hotch said rubbing the small boy's back. "You wanna sit out here while we finish making dinner?"

Jack nodded, seeming more awake now that he got to stay with his daddy. Emily, who just finished helping with the stuffing, took Jack from Hotch and pulled up a stool next to where Hotch was peeling potatoes so she and Jack could watch.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few hours later, the chatter that had filled the living room was broken by Jack's small but powerful voice.

"Fran said to shush up and come to the kitchen cause it's time for dinner!" Jack said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok I had to put that last bit with Jack. He's just too cute. Next chapter will be the dinner and will be up tonight. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! I cannot stop laughing! And let me say, Morgan/Garcia scene: CUTENESS!! I didn't know you had it in you to write such fluffiness! Okay, leaving while I still have my head! Kisses~Sarah!


	4. What We're Thankful For

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright chapter four. Two reasons I want this done today. One, tomorrow is Thanksgiving and my grandparents do not have wifi. Two, after tonight's episode, I may be in no state to write for a while. It all depends on what's happening. So onto the story. Dinner time, as Jack stated at the end of chapter three and it's time to find out what everyone is thankful for. Those parts may sound a little OOC for some but remember, no one sounds like themselves when being thankful. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Trust me tonight's episode wouldn't even be happening if I owned it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everyone gathered around Fran's large dining room table, Fran sitting at the head with Morgan across from her. Garcia, Reid and Austin were on Morgan's left and Dave, Henry and JJ were on his left. On Fran's left was Sarah and Desiree and on her right were Jack, Emily and Hotch. As tradition in the Morgan house hold, everyone took turns saying what they were thankful for. Fran went first.

Fran stood. "Thanksgiving is a family holiday and today I'm not only thankful for having my three beautiful children here with me but also the people my son holds close to him. I'm thankful we all made it through another year and that we're here together."

Fran sat down and Jack stood up on his chair, Emily's hand on his back to make sure he didn't fall.

"I thankful for Mommy and Daddy and Emmy and everyone that work with them. And Henry and Derek's family," Jack said.

The whole table smiled as Jack sat back down and Emily stood.

Emily bit her lip. "I'm thankful for being here to actually say that I'm thankful cause we all know this last year has not been easy. I'm thankful for having Aaron not only in my professional life but personal as well and for getting the chance to know Jack. And I'm thankful for my family. You guys are everything."

Emily sat down and before standing, Hotch leaned over and kissed her.

"You all know I'm bad at personal things." Hotch said. The team laughed. "But I'll give it my best shot. I'm thankful as Emily said for just being here. There have been a few close calls but we're all here. I'm thankful for my son, for Emily and for all of you who made sure that I stayed being me through everything that has happened."

Austin stood as Hotch sat. "I'm with Hotch over here. Personal isn't really my thing so I'll keep this short. I'm thankful for finding Spencer and meeting all of you. You are the best group of people I've ever met and I'm thankful I can call you family."

Reid stood next. "I'm thankful for you guys. My team, my family and for having Austin come into my life and for the first time being able to act like a normal person instead of a genius."

Garcia stood up. "I'm also thankful for you guys. For having you as my family. For getting know Derek's family and the stories they had to share." Morgan dropped his head and the others laughed. "And I'm thankful, like Fran that we're all here together. I can't think of a better way to spend Thanksgiving."

Morgan kissed Garcia as he stood. "Nicely said Baby girl. I'm thankful for being with my family. My whole family, both the one I was born to and the one I found. I'd be pretty much lost without all of you and I'm thankful to have you all helping find my way."

Dave stood up. "I'm about as good at this as Hotch and Austin are but if they could do it then so can I. I've got a whole lot to be thankful for. I've got this team who became my family, Aaron and Emily who are probably the closest thing I have to siblings and of course this wonderful woman and her son at my side. I'm not sure what I did to deserve them but I am so thankful that they are with me."

JJ smiled at Dave with tears in her eyes. She kissed him and stood up.

"I'm thankful this year for my family, Dave and being given the gift that is my son. It was a rocky road but I wouldn't trade it for the world." JJ said.

Desiree stood up. "I'm thankful for Mom, Sarah and Derek and meeting the people Derek talks about so often. And I'm thankful for someone else to tease Derek with."

"Des!" Morgan said.

Sarah stood. "I am just gonna echo Desiree because she said it all. You all did too and I'm thankful for having you all here."

Once Sarah sat down, Morgan stood and cut the turkey and dinner started.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Two weeks later, the team all sat down at their desks and each found an envelope waiting for them. Opening them, they found a picture from their trip to Chicago. The whole team was seated in Fran's living room, Sarah and Desiree with them, talking and laughing. Fran must have taken it while no one was looking. They turned the picture over and found;

'Thanksgiving with the BAU and Morgan family'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There it is. Thanksgiving is done and I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks for reading and I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving!

End Transmission

Sarah here! AWHH!!!!!!! *dabs at eyes with tissue* So. Sweet. *starts bawling* I'm so sorry! It's so cute! *goes to write more NY* I'm stealing the cuteness factor. Kisses~Sarah!! Oh, P.S-Hope everyone has an awesome Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for all y'all and excepting me into the Criminal Minds family as an addition to Lacy's stories!

And I'm thankful for all my readers who've accepted me and my Criminal Minds series and Sarah for being an awesome friend and editor. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
